cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar Velgusus (CC-9090099)
"You are stepping into something you don't fully Understand." Scar Velgusus to Commander Wolffe, on Felucia Scar Velgusus (or CC-9090099) was a clone whoes cloning process glitched, and gave him a control over, and mastery of the force. He was subjected to intense training, and, now leads a group of ARC Troopers, under the name of Ultima Squad. The Story of the Scar Velgusus was on a mission to Felucia when he encountered his model (of who not to be) General Grievous, and the two battled. Shortly after, Grievous lost his lightsabers, and angrily, punched Scar in the left eye, giving him a large scar, that did not affect his sight. Role in the Clone Wars He was used by many as a simple tool that got the job done, until he defeated Darth Maul in the Ancient Sith Academey. Having been an ARC Trooper General, Scar went on to his improvents, under Lama Su the Kaminoan. He rarely left his Troopers, and when he did, he had his communicator close by. He lived through the battle of Umbara and awaits a time when his brothers are not killed for sport by a Droid. Darth Velgus and the Brother of Scar Scar was created with a brother CC-129999 (nicknamed Jin Velgus) both of witch had an error in the cloning process. Jin turned to The Emperor for help, yet he was simply used by him. Darth Velgus was pitted against his brother, and in cold blood and tears, Scar killed Jin, only when Jin killed half of his Squad. Scar was angered with The Emporer, and seeks the chance to battle him face to face. Darth Maul and Scar Velgusus Scar and Maul's Rivalry began on Lotho Minor. Maul had gone insane, and Scar and ARC Commander Zephyer fell into Maul's trap, and Maul took a chunk of metal and stabbed Zephyer with it. Zephyer died, and Scar angrily ecscaped the planet.Then he began to think of how he could get his revenge. But realized, that wasn't the Jedi Way. Commander Shaft and Commander Dino Scar's replacement Commanders, Dino and Shaft were stationed against Asajj Ventress. Dino betrayed and shot Seargent Yuxon and killed him. Dino was then killed by Commander Shaft. This was the latest on Ultima Squads affairs at the time Umbara was in war. Then Ultima Squad went back to Kamino for further training. Captain Ureway Scar's ARC Trooper Captain Ureway was his best friend in training, yet he didn't realize that Ureway was a really skilled trooper. He was offerd 25,000,000 Credits, and a major Senator role, yet he declined and said that he satyed with Scar, not any "two bit democrats!" Relationships Ashoka Tano: Scar is someone who sees the true talents of others. He helps Ahsoka from time to time, but sees her as "a little too overconfident." Anikan Skywalker: A long-time Saber Duelist rival, and largely believes Anikan is sometimes too angry, Scar sees Skywalker as a threat, but he still is a good friend of Anikan. Obi-Wan Kenobi: A large role model for Scar, he looks up to the logical fellow. Jin's Gift Jin left Scar a gift, a music box that held a song, that reminded Scar of Jin. Jedi Knight to Jedi Master Scar went to Quarzite to complete the Jedi Trials. After horrible weeks of the Trials, Scar did it. He became a Jedi Master the following day. Scar was ready to accept the Fate of a Jedi, and he learned of the truth between Anikan Skywalker, and Padme Amidala. He told no one that he knew this, yet whenever he sees Padme, he laughs and thinks, "you really are following the rules ain't ya?" Scar later realized that he would blow thier cover, so he kept his mouth shut. Padawans Scar's first Padawan was Sima Korrenzi a Twi'lek Female who lived on Raxus Prime for a short time. She was very powerful, yet she was powe hungry, always wanting more. She eventually faced Count Dooku and was murdered in front of Scar. He has never fully recovered from that. Then there was Lope Rewo a Trandoshan Female from Tatooine. She was a very powerful Jedi Kight, until she betrayed Scar. He was then force to defeat her, and, before she was captured, jumped off a cliff, and into a Sarlacc. Scar didn't take any more Padawans after Rewo, but has come a long, long way. Sorrowful Cries Scar's Venator-Class Republic Attack Cruiser is called the "Sorrowful Cries" wich he recieved after he asked if he could have a Cruiser. The name is Sorrowful Cries to remind him of his Padawans who died right in front of him. He wished for the chance to meet the Bounty Hunter Cad Bane again, who destroyed his other Cruiser "Power's Right Hand" so he could get back a special cargo item, wich he later retrieves from Bane. Count Dooku Scar has a long heated rivalry with Count Dooku, after Dooku took his Padawan from him forever. Scar has defaeated Dooku countless times, and wishes to one day defeat Dooku, and tell him to his face, "You sir, are a horrid man, and if I could, I'd kill you right here!" The Truth It was revealed to Scar that the Jedi had actually used him as a test subject. When he was Cloned, the Jedi, instead of simply cloning him, had filled the device with Force Energy before he (and his brother) were cloned. Bounty Hunter Scar's unit was with Master Plo Koon during the brutal Order 66. Scar witnessed his death, and the Clones turned to him. Commander Shaft said,"You are our brother, join us and turn your back to Jedi, or Die. Your choice," Scar walked to Commander Wolffe and calmly said,"You don't know what you stepped into old friend." And Scar walked away. Years later the "Death Star" was built and he was angered. The Emperor had taken all of his brothers now. He found an old helmet, and robe, and he began life doing jobs for Credits. Eventually he recieved a job to kill an important Empirial Official, and after the job, instead of returning for money, he visited an old friend. Master Kota He went to Rham Kota, a blind but Nobel Jedi, and recieved further training and restraint. His Jedi abilities were powerful and flawlessly executed. He was ready. Kota revealed of a secret alliance unfolding against the Empire, a Rebellion, led by a man named,"Deke Starkiller" He accepted, and joins the Rebel Alliance. Category:Male Characters Category:Lifetime Members Category:The Unyielding Category:Clone Troopers Category:ARC Trooper Category:Republic Category:Jedi Category:Ultima Squad Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Rise of the Empire Era